The Return of the Queen
by LimosAndPeonies107
Summary: Chuck Bass didn't know what to do with the video Gossip Girl had sent him, what would Blair say when she realized who had sent the blast? Chuck and Blair, takes place during 5x17.


**Summary: Chuck Bass didn't know what to do with the video Gossip Girl had sent him, what would Blair say when she realized who had sent the blast? Chuck and Blair, takes place during 5x17.**

**AN: I would like to thank my friend Ivan (Bassempire944) for this prompt, I enjoyed writing this oneshot, as I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review, I love any feedback (try to keep in constructive.)**

* * *

Chuck had replayed Gossip Girl's email over and over for the past 24 hours. As much as he resented Dan Humphrey for his newfound relationship with the love of _his_ life, he hadn't suspected the Brooklynite would go to such extreme measures to jeopardize her future. It sounded more like something he would have done the year before or through the course of his high school years. But not anymore, he had given her an out; the possibility to run away with him but she refused, as if she was trapped.

While he wasn't happy with her decision, he refused to go behind her back and ruin her chance at a real-life fairytale as she maintained it was what she truly wanted.

His decision hadn't been easy but ultimately the best thing to do was show Blair what Gossip Girl had sent. After all, she was involving herself with Humphrey, she might as well know who she was in a relationship with.

That was how he found himself outside Blair's building. This was the right thing to do.

He had slipped several one hundred dollar bills to her doorman to insure his discretion as he didn't want to be denied access into her penthouse. The poor man would most likely get an earful later but the generous compensation he had just received would certainly soften the blow.

Had the situation had been any different he would have requested Blair's permission, but the ends justified the means.

Before he knew it, the elevator door opened and the usual chime signaled his entrance. He walked cautiously towards the foyer and moments later Blair was making her way down the marble staircase.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair sighed in annoyance, looking around the ensure Estee, her royal minder, wasn't anywhere close.

"I had to come and see Blair, I know who sent the video." He decided cutting to the chase would be the wisest course of action. She wasn't going to take part in any small talk so he figured he might as well get straight to the point.

"Yes I know, Serena did. Remember, we were in that hotel room. She admitted it, unless you've come to tell me she lied, and it was you." Her mask was perfectly in place, there was no way she would let him know how affected she was by his presence.

"It wasn't Serena, and I've told you it wasn't me either. You won't believe me if I tell you, so you might as well see for yourself." He handed her an envelope which contained a printed message from Gossip Girl along with a USB flash drive.

"What is this?" Blair snapped in frustration, she really didn't feel up to games. She had other, more important things to worry about.

"The truth, just look."

She went over to her chaise lounge and took out her laptop from the storage unit and connected the device into the appropriate port.

It didn't take long for Blair to realize what Chuck was showing her. Gossip Girl had sent him the copy of the tip that was sent the day of her wedding, the one containing the video of her heart-to-heart with Chuck. It was none other than the one person she had confided in after the tragic accident a few months prior, the person she had decided to involve herself romantically with; Dan Humphrey.

"Seriously Chuck? Why are you showing me this?" Blair snapped at him, refusing to believe there was any truth in this. Obviously, Chuck was trying to mess with Dan once again. This was him acting out of jealousy, Dan would never do that to her, they had only been involved for a few days but they had been friends for the past year.

"I thought you should know the truth, and who you're involving yourself with!" He was desperate for her to see the truth. Why was she so certain he was lying? If his track-record was anything to go by, it would only be natural to think he was lying.

"You mean the truth you want me to believe. I've told you before, you trying to hurt Dan will only push us closer together." Blair was holding firm on her belief. Even though, deep down she knew the truth. She just wasn't ready to admit it, least of all to Chuck.

"I'm not making this up, I just want you to be happy. It was only a few weeks ago that you were telling me you loved me and now you're with him? I may not be perfect but how can you pick him over me?" Chuck was sick and tired of Blair's behavior, how could she not see how much he loved her?

"Chuck, I think you should go. I've a lot I need to think about. I'll see you later. Maybe, we can talk at Lily's?" Her voice had softened and he knew she needed to confront Dan, although he hoped the weasel wouldn't succeed in manipulating her.

He simply nodded and gave her a weak smile before making his way to the elevator.

After Chuck left, Blair needed to gather her thoughts, he still affected her in ways she couldn't comprehend. Just being alone in the same room as him caused her heart to race at an incontrollable pace.

Now was not the time to think about her lingering feelings for Chuck Bass, she had to deal with Dan Humphrey, give him a chance to explain himself even though deep down she knew the truth. He had an ulterior motive of course, he wanted her for himself.

She shook her head as she realized all Chuck had wanted was for her to be happy, whether or not he was the one responsible for her happiness.

She strode up the stairs to get her phone and typed a quick text to Dan.

**Meet me at my penthouse ASAP! B.**

She knew the truth but she was curious to see how he'd actually justify his actions and all the harm he was responsible for.

* * *

Dan Humphrey was in an especially good mood that morning. He was so pleased with the way everything had turned out. He'd lost all hope on the day of Blair's wedding but things were shaping up pretty well, he couldn't wait for them to be publicly together. Hopefully soon…

As soon as he'd received her text, he had rushed out of his Brooklyn loft to meet her at her penthouse per her request. He couldn't help but feel optimistic at seeing her, maybe Cyrus had come through in releasing her from the dowry.

Soon enough, he was greeted by Blair's doorman who let him inside the building. He rode the elevator he'd grown used to taking over the last few months as his friendship with Blair grew.

He entered the penthouse where Blair was waiting for him. His smile quickly vanished as he caught Blair's cold stare in his direction.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired carefully, not knowing what might be wrong.

"You tell me, Humphrey. I received an unexpected package this morning. Quite intriguing actually." She began coolly. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She gestured to the laptop next to her.

He nodded while his curiosity got the best of him and he studied the content of the message.

"Blair, this isn't what you think," Dan stuttered before Blair cut him off.

"Really? Because to me, it seems like you sent the video to Gossip Girl. Do explain what I'm obviously failing to understand." Blair demanded sharply.

"I did send it but I did it for you, you obviously didn't want to go through with the wedding!" Dan defended himself.

"Well thanks to your thoughtful gesture I am now stuck in a loveless trap of a marriage. Was that your plan all along? Ugh, I can't even look at you right now. Just get out!" Blair was so infuriated. She had known Chuck was right, he hadn't lied to her; he could never lie to her. She could see right through him just as he could through her.

"Blair wait, don't be ridiculous. We need to talk about this!" Dan pleaded her, desperately.

"I'm not the one being ridiculous. Now get out before I get rid of you myself."

Blair was relieved to see him leave, she didn't have the energy to deal with him at that moment. She needed to head to Lily's to offer her support to her best friend. She had neglected their friendship so much lately. Her best friend should have been her priority, not a stupid fling with Dan Humphrey of all people! She typed a quick text to her best friend to let her know she was on her way.

She knew Chuck would be there, she really owed him an apology not just for how she had treated him earlier but also for all the pain she had put him through recently. She had promised they could finally be together and then abandoned him after their accident. She wanted to make things right, but she didn't feel they could be together now that she was trapped in a marriage to Louis. If the Grimaldis ever found out they were seeing each other, the dowry would have to be paid. She couldn't deny she wanted to be with him though, she would always want to be with him.

* * *

"B. Thank god you're here." Serena approached her best friend and embraced her tightly.

"S. I'm so sorry for blaming you for the video, Chuck told me everything." Blair apologized sincerely as Serena gave her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about, B? How do you know it wasn't me?"

"It was Dan, I can't believe him! I'm so sorry for choosing him over you and Chuck. I've been such a terrible friend, especially after what happened to CeCe. Please forgive me S." Blair's eyes welled up as she apologized to her best friend, she had been so crazy lately.

"B, it's ok! We've both had a tough few weeks. I'm always here for you, I wish you'd come to me sooner. And I can't believe Dan… Although, I should have guessed." Serena engulfed Blair in a hug.

"So what are you going to do about Dan?" Serena asked cautiously, she had been angry with Blair for going after Dan. They had so much history, and Dan had hated Blair since they'd met. She understood that they'd developed a friendship but she couldn't stomach the love of her life and her best friend together.

"I can't stay with him, S. Nor do I want to, I've been ignore my feelings for Chuck because I just don't want anything hanging over our heads. The dowry complicates everything." Blair admitted out loud for the first time. She wanted to be with him so badly, but she wanted them to have a fresh start without anything in their way.

How could they have a real chance with this dowry, not to mention the fact they would have to be in a secret relationship. They had tried that before, on more than one occasion, it had not worked out well at all.

"Talk to Chuck, B. He just needs to feel safe, remember how you felt when he couldn't tell you he loved you? You didn't feel safe, he needs to know you love him, that you want him. You're sending him mixed signals. Remember how that felt?" Serena nudged her encouragingly.

"I know S, but I'm so scared. We've failed as a couple so many times. If we fail again, we'll never have another chance. I love him so much, I couldn't bare losing him forever, I realized how that felt after the crash." Blair paused to gather her emotions, she still struggled to discuss the events of that night.

They were on their way to come clean to Louis and planned to finally be together. "He's become so good these past few months, I know he's changed. What if I drag him into the darkness again?" Blair shook her head, she desperately needed them to last if they got back together.

"If I changed it was for you, so I'd finally be worthy of you. I've told you before, you were always the lightness in my life." They hadn't noticed Chuck had been standing outside of Serena's bedroom.

"I'll give you two a minute." Serena suppressed a smirk, she had noticed the shadow outside her bedroom door, but she knew Blair wouldn't have admitted everything had she known Chuck was listening.

Silence filled the room as Blair realized Chuck had heard everything she had said. "Chuck, I"

"Sshhh, Blair it's ok, I know. I'll give you all the time you need. I promise I'm not going anywhere, I'm still here. But you have to stop pushing me away." Blair couldn't answer, all she had the energy to do what bury her face in his neck and wrap her arms and clutch the lapels of his jacket.

Both arguments she had had that morning were taking their toll on her, not to mention the emotional heart-to-heart Serena and her had had just moments ago.

He stroked her hair soothingly, she was only starting to allow herself to feel, instead of denying everything that had happened lately. They stayed like that for a while, when they realized they should join everyone before Estee realized how long Blair had been gone.

As a precaution, they decided to leave the room separately. The last thing they needed was people gossiping about something going on between them.

* * *

As Blair reached the living room she was met by none other than Dan Humphrey. Was she going to get any peace today?

"Blair, I've been looking all over for you. We need to talk."

"We do? Did I not make myself clear earlier? I don't want to talk to you, not now and most likely not ever." Blair started to walk away, but Dan grabbed her arm firmly.

"Let go of me." She hissed, how dare he grab her that way!

"Blair, be reasonable. At least let me explain, please?" Dan replied, clearly not understanding why Blair was overreacting.

"I don't need you to explain anything, I know what you did and it disgusts me." Blair replied, sighing in annoyance.

"I did it because I love you Blair, I want you to be happy!" Dan hissed, not believe she refused to listen to him.

"Well you obviously don't get the concept of love or happiness for that matter. Do I look happy? Are you happy to have trapped me into a loveless marriage? Just leave me alone, we no longer have anything to say to each other. I'd say we're over, but we never even began."

"Is everything ok over here?" Serena and Chuck walked over, after noticing the scene between Blair and Dan.

"Do you mind? Blair and I were having a private conversation here!" Dan defended, evidently irritated by Serena and Chuck rudely interrupting them.

"Yes, you both seem to be having a lovely conversation." Chuck drawled, sarcastically.

"Would you too just mind your own business?" Dan was growing extremely irritated of the pair. Who did they think they were, interrupting his private conversation with Blair? They had no right!

William Van Der Woodsen walked over to his daughter to let her know CeCe's will was going to be read and her presence was requested in the office upstairs.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys in a little while ok?" Blair simply nodded as her best friend left them.

"Chuck, would you mind? I think you should leave." Dan gave him a pointed look, expecting Chuck to go away.

Blair gave him an incredulous look, she really could not stand the presence of Dan Humphrey any longer, "Actually Humphrey, I think _you_ should leave. Did I not tell you I wanted you to leave me alone?" She gave him a pointed look to emphasize her point.

When Dan didn't make his move to leave, Chuck stepped in. "You heard her Humphrey, beat it."

"Seriously, you're siding with him? After everything he did to you? To Jenny?!" Dan couldn't believe Blair was defending Chuck after all the disgusting things he had done.

"Why wouldn't I? I _love_ him. And unlike you, Chuck has changed, he's grown up. Get it through your head Humphrey, Chuck was always going to be my first choice. And you should know better than to mention that sister of yours. Come on Chuck, he obviously isn't going to leave us alone." The pair left while Dan stared at them in disbelief.

"Why don't we get you a drink, you look like you could use one." Chuck offered as Blair stood there, obviously shaken by all the news she'd had to process over the last eight hours.

"That sounds wonderful. There's Serena, come find me?" Blair inquired, hopefully. She'd naturally relaxed around Chuck. His presence was so soothing, and allowed her to let go of some of the pressure.

* * *

Blair found Serena and filled her in about what she had missed. Serena, in turn, told Blair about the unexpected turn the reading of CeCe's will had taken, Ivy Dickens was certainly causing them more issues.

"S, look at it this way. This is just perfect timing for a Non-Judging Breakfast Club scheme reunion." Serena could only give her best friend a hopeful smile, it seemed that Queen B was back in all her glory.

"Here you go," Chuck announced as he handed Blair a perfect Gin Martini with extra olives, just the way she loved it.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I've needed this," she replied as she raised her glass at him.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Dan Humphrey was brooding at the bar, nursing a tumbler of Scotch. His day had certainly taking a turn he hadn't expected. He had never envisioned Blair would find out he had sent out the video. He scowled in disgust as he recalled Blair declare her, obviously unhealthy, love for Chuck.

It seemed like the perfect crime, the wedding would be cancelled and Blair would blame Chuck. There was absolutely no reason for anyone to accuse him.

"Oh Dan, what has you sitting here all alone. Where's Blair?" He knew Georgina Sparks, and it was obvious the concern in her voice was designed only to mock him.

"With Chuck if you must know. What's it to you?" Dan couldn't care less what he revealed to her at this point. His loyalty certainly didn't lie with anyone in this penthouse, except maybe for his father but it wasn't like he could say anything to incriminate Rufus Humphrey.

"I was under the impression you and B were an item. Was I misinformed?" She sighed dramatically.

"If we ever were, it is no longer the case." Dan told her bluntly.

"I gather you aren't thrilled about that development. Revenge sound appealing at all?" Georgina smirked with mischief. Dan simply quirked his eyebrow, questioningly.

"What? It's not like they don't deserve it." Georgina reminded him.

"Point taken, what did you have in mind?" Dan quickly grew interested. It was true that some revenge wouldn't hurt. He had always hated Chuck, except for the short period this year where they had bonded and at least carried on as friends. But the guy had taken advantage of his sister, twice. And Blair, well she used him! And just got rid of him when he was no longer of use… Ugh, the pair were really made for each other, it was crazy!

Georgina slipped her phone out and showed him the picture she had taken of Blair and him kissing at the Valentine's Day party. Well, that would certainly show them. It's not like they didn't deserve he rationalized. Everything was given to them on a silver platter, they got away with everything! And what did he get? _Nothing_!

"Do it."

With one simple click, the picture of Dan and Blair's kiss was sent to Gossip Girl. This would take Chuck and Blair down a few notches. The royal family would be furious; humiliated, as would Blair's family. They would go bankrupt, would Chuck even liquidate part of his fortune? Well they deserved it, all of it. He was so angry, after all… doesn't every good turn deserve another?

* * *

Serena had left Chuck and Blair to spend some time with her mother. She really needed to be in the company of family. Not that Blair wasn't like her sister, but she was dealing with her own troubles.

She wished her best friend and her brother could finally get their happy ending. It wasn't fair for two people who loved each other so much, who were so perfect for one another to be deprived of the happiness they so deeply deserved. If only Blair had realized her pact with God was ridiculous sooner… There would be no sham of a marriage, no dowry hanging over her head; threatening her family's fortune.

"Blair, I know you've disagreed to this but I really wish you'd reconsider the dowry situation." Chuck spoke meaningfully.

"No Chuck, I'm not letting you buy me from Louis. There is no way that is ever going to happen! How do you expect us to have a real chance if I constantly feel like I owe you?" Blair replied, pleading him.

"I just want you to have your freedom back. There has to be another way."

"Chuck, there's no way out of it." Blair answered, sighing in defeat.

"Now now, Blair. Have you forgotten all those schemes, those games we elaborated over the years? What do you think of a grand finale?" He smirked at the memory of all the schemes they had thought of, the perfect team they made back in high school as well as when they began their relationship.

"Now that you mention it, I'm sure Estee can be bribed. There has to be something more to her than babysitting royals." Blair began plotting, she hadn't felt that way in such a long time. The rush scheming procured her had been something she had thoroughly missed.

"Oh, and is dear Estee anywhere near?" Chuck inquired, before both their phones chirped along with several others in the room.

Blair's face fell the second she saw the blast. The blast included a picture of her and Dan Humphrey kissing on Valentine's Day in Chuck's room.

The Gramildis would never agree to negotiate the terms of the marriage now. The new Princess of Monaco had humiliated the Royal Court.

"Chuck, I'm" Blair began to apologize, knowing Chuck would be hurt to find out that not only had they kissed but they had done so in his bedroom. She desperately wanted to hide.

"Blair, it's fine." Georgina showed me the picture on Valentine's Day at the party at the Empire. "I'm not mad, well I am, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I'm going to kill Humphrey and Georgina." He stroked the soft skin of her chin adoringly.

"But I'm still sorry, I should never have kissed him." Blair gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand. "We can deal with them later, can you just take me home, this day has really worn me out."

"Of course, why don't you go say our goodbyes, I'll call the limo around." He added as he gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

The limo ride went smoothly, for the first time all day, Blair felt completely safe. The limo had always provided her with a particular sense of comfort. It was hers and Chuck's safe place; always had been, always would be.

She decided that maybe this was a good time to be perfectly honest with Chuck, to tell him everything she felt.

"Chuck?" She asked softly,

"Blair?" He responded, all the while smiling.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for this morning when you came to see me, but not only for that. I'm sorry for marrying Louis, I was so convinced it would save you. I'm sorry for leaving you after the accident and not telling you why, and most of all I'm sorry for allowing you to let me go last spring. That should never have happened. I should have been stronger." The last few words came out more as a choke, and a sob escaped her lips.

"Hey, it's ok. We've both hurt each other, but we're moving forward together now. If we have to lie low for a while then we will, but we're not separating again. I can't lose you again." He sealed his promise with the gentlest kiss he had ever given her, he wanted her to have the chance to back out that was what she truly wanted. But she didn't she let him kiss her, let his soft velvet lips brush her softly, let him turn their first kiss into a second, more passionate, one.

She pulled back and look into his eyes with such consuming love, the next words that escaped her mouth were unnecessary as her eyes spoke for her.

"_I love you, Chuck. I'm so deeply in love with you."_

_AN: thanks for reading, I have a lot of fun writing this. I wanted Blair to get out of her OOC phase and Dan to be put back in his place. I can't tell you how exhausting it is to try and be in his head. Thanks for reading, I love getting reviews! (Hint, hint)_

_Have a few more oneshots coming up so stay tuned !_


End file.
